Thank Me Later
by Aimashou
Summary: Please read and review. Nearing the end of the Shaman Fight! "Shinai de!" The younger shaman gripped his brother's hand tighter. Yoh and Hao brotherly love.


It's the first time I posted anything related to Shaman King. I don't remember the first time I watched or read this series. All I know that I absolutely love Yoh and Hao Asakura. But fate is really evil against them. They are the best twins ever. Though the Anime need more brotherly love! And I wish Yoh mentioned more Hao in the ending. Stopping with the rambling here, please read and review! I'll try to respond to everyone!

Disclaimer: The world would be in danger if I owned Shaman King. Though Hao would be a nice present, but I might get sued. So here I am writing fanfiction. The only thing I really own is my imagination. Or most of that at least.

Brotherly love between Hao and Yoh.

Warnings: Character death, blood and a couple of other things.

* * *

Thank me later

_There was so much blood, is it mine? Otouto, I thank you. I thank you for relieving all my pain, all my anger, even all my loneliness. Unfortunately, I'll be here five hundred years from now; I'll become the next Shaman King. I don't believe you will be able to stand with me when the time comes. Yoh, you have made me believe. I knew I could trust you. I'm sorry. You have won..._

Not too long ago the two were drinking coffee together. Not too long ago Hao had joined in a bath with Yoh and his friends. Not too long ago they were fighting side by side. The Asakura twins were fighting again, but this time it was against each other. They were both at their limits, these battle cries were meant to be their last. Yoh charged at his brother, while the other prepared to block it.

Yoh Asakura stood in shock it happened so fast, blood was soaking into his sword. Even Amidamaru was awed. _What? What happened, he should of blocked it! _Hao was standing on top of the Spirit of Fire, blood gushing through the heavy wound his side. A slight smile formed on his face as his spirit dissipated into the clear sky. Hao's body felt limp, he let himself fall, _It's the end... _

Yoh couldn't just stand there, even if he wanted too. This is his own brother falling, Hao was part of himself. Amidamaru didn't try to stop him, even the orange headphones were abandoned. The younger twin caught his brother with ease even though he fell backwards in the process. Hao's blood started to spread to Yoh's shirt, "Nii-san..." he uttered. He held his brother close while trying to think of a way to save his life. _Where is Horohoro!? _Yoh mind was screaming. His mind was telling him _stop the blood, stop the blood. _Yoh's mind snapped when Hao's blood covered hand brushed against his face. "Nii-san, hang in there I'll get Horohoro..."

It was simply to late Hao concurred; he didn't want to live any longer. "Otouto... it's enough..." Yoh's mind started to rush again, far away Amidamaru already knew what to do; he was already looking for the iceman. "Yoh..." Hao whispered, the mirrored image looked back at him. Before Hao could say anymore the sky got darker and began to let water fall. "Yoh... the sky is crying for us..."

"Shinai de!" The younger shaman gripped his brother's hand tighter, _Why does it have to end this way? _"Just hold on. Horohoro and Faust is coming, they'll save you," Yoh's tears mixed in with the rain.

Hao was smiling, knowing his brother's friends will arrive just a little too late, "It's not them, it's you, Yoh..." His breathing was heavier, but he kept talking. "It's you that saved me. For that I thank you." Yoh couldn't believe his ears, was Hao insane? Just a moment ago, he wanted to kill Yoh.

"Shut up!" Yoh yelled hoarshly holding Hao closer. "You can thank me later, when this is over." _Where are you guys?! _Hao lightly chuckled as a stinging pained glided throughout his body, his twin was still trying to save him. Anna, Horohoro, Amidamaru were already coming their way. Even it has been merely minutes flying by, to Yoh it seemed like an eternity.

"I'm afraid there isn't going to be a later, Otouto." Yoh became blurry, it wasn't just that Hao was dying himself, tears started to leak out of his onyx eyes. He lightly chuckled again, Yoh on the other hand didn't have a clue what was so funny. "You know... Otouto, we have never been able to talk to each other like this." Hao stopped for a moment, coughing up blood. Yoh was now out of opinions.

"Don't say... that..." Yoh sobbed. Hao turned his head slightly, a small crowd of shadows was heading towards them. Hao closed his eyes, Yoh was scared out of his mind, "Ha--"

"Yoh, promise me something," Hao interrupted, Yoh nodded then glancing over the the growing shadows. Its not even half an hour yet time felt twice as slow. "Next time we meet, let's be friends."

Yoh shook his head again, _No, not later. Now! Now damn it! _Yoh mentally cursed, the dying sibling was at of his line. There will be no need for anymore fighting. "Arigato, Yoh. Mata ne..." Hao's eyes closed, his head tilted slightly against Yoh.

Just when the other shamans could see the two clearly over a small hill, they knew it was too late. Even from the distance they could see Hao's hand slipped out of Yoh's grip. The twins stayed still in the pool of blood; Yoh's body shook violently. A terrifying scream echoed in the valley.

_Once you become strong enough, I would like to see Yoh. When you are stronger, we will meet again, otouto. When that day comes you will be able to call me back. Until then I will be waiting._

Fin

* * *

I would like feedback please. There are probably a lot of mistakes. Feel feel to flame me out cause I missed a period, I'll be sure to fix it right away. I would like to know if you even enjoyed the story or whatever. It's been a full month since I have uploaded anything. So my writing is rusty, forgive me for making Yoh and Hao suffer so much pain. I'm just not good at happy endings, or anything happy for that matter. But that is so ironic. I am actually a cheery person. Anyways, there must be a lot of words you don't understand.

_Otouto - _It literally means little brother

_Nii-san - _Older Brother or big brother

_Shinai de - _Don't die!

_Arigato - _Thank you

_Mata ne - _See you Later

Just because I felt my writing was going to kill me or kill someone else... I wrote a little side story.

I thought it was a bit cute, but that could be just me. Just a little further to the Mini Omake!

* * *

Mini Omake

It's been a full year since Yoh has been Shaman King. "You won't see your little brother now, Hao-sama?" from an unseen distance two familiar shapes hid in the shadow of a large cherry blossom tree. The sky was opposite than that day, it was night time and the stars were shining.

"Not yet, Matamune. I'll wait until Yoh can call me by himself." Hao sat on the same tomb stone his twin has before all the Shaman King business came up. The little cat sat beside him looking around at a couple of hiding spirits.

"Are you sure they won't tell Yoh we stopped by?"

"Of course. I'll send them to the depths of hell if they even hint to him. Besides, I don't have much time to spend here. I have to go back soon." Hao let out a sigh and lept off the stone. Matamune knew fairly well why Hao would even be here. The former owner of the Spirit of Fire sent a last glare throughout the cemetery and then softly whispered, "Arigato... Tanjoubi omedetou, Otouto." Hao and the little cat disappeared into the shadows.

Back in the Asakura house, Yoh stopped momentarily. "Yoh? Whats wrong?" Lyserg waved frantically. Yoh didn't move from the window until Ren smashed his foot into Yoh's face. A defying characteristic grin planted itself on to Yoh, "I thought I heard something, though it was just the wind."

Means - Happy Birthday

* * *

Second Postscript.

I'm shaking my fist at the computer and myself. I had a Japanese mistake. x.x Thank you so much for correcting me! I feel stupid for having such a horrible, yet simple, mistake. I think I should re-touch my Japanese class. Is part Japanese -hits self- Oh well, it was just a silly mistake. No harm done. Hopefully not now that it's fixed. xD MATA NE!


End file.
